


Recueil d’O.S.

by lovelarry55



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Liam top, Light BDSM, Louis Bottom, Love, One Shot, Zayn bottom, crying sex, harry top, larry - Freeform, romantic, ziam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry55/pseuds/lovelarry55
Summary: Un recueil d’O.S.Venez me suivre sur Wattpad c’est @lovelarry55
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	1. Le prince Harry

Louis venait d'une petite famille de paysans, loin depuis sa cabane faite de bric et de broc dans les bois, il voyait de château du roi.  
Cet immense château de pierre, avec ses tours, ses drapeaux et ses canons bien cachés pour se défendre contre les ennemis.  
Aujourd'hui Louis fête ses 15 ans et malheureusement pour lui sa famille croulant sous les dettes avait décidé de l'envoyer en apprentissage. 

Il avait déjà passé en apprentissage chez le forgeron et franchement... il avait tordu plus de fer à cheval qu'il n'avait de soeur. Et ça faisait beaucoup.  
Mais aujourd'hui, le jour des ses 15 ans, il partait en direction du château, avec dans la famille royale. 

Il quitta l'arbre ou il était perchait, le soleil se levait à peine répandant une douce chaleur sur les bras nus du mécheux, il devait se rendre au château seul et à pied. Il ne pouvait pas se payer une calèche, ce qui est embêtant car à cette période de l'année les brigands sont abondants sur les chemins. 

*****

-Au revoir Père, au revoir Mère. Les salua Louis. Il était déjà parti durant deux mois quand il était chez le forgeron mais là, il allait passer des années dans le château à l'aile réservée aux domestiques. 

Il parti, son bâton à la main. Il en avait pour plusieurs heures de marches avant d'arriver au château. Tout en marchant il repensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçu avec le sceau royal, le papier était si doux, qu'il le caressait du bout des doigt à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Le papier en question était maintenant bien à l'abris dans son baluchon avec un bout de pain, une gourde d'eau et ses effets personnels. 

Louis marchait depuis près de quatre heures quand il décida de prendre une pause. Il s'assit sous un arbre au bord du chemin et commença à grignoter son bout de pain.  
Alors qu'il prenait une minutes pour détendre son corps et fermer ses yeux, une lame affûté se colla juste sous sa gorge. Louis dégluti et ouvrit les yeux; un brigand habillé de vêtement en lin sale sûrement volés et d'une cape grise déchirée se tenait devant lui avec une dague à manche incrusté de bout de métal sombre. 

-Donne moi tout ce que tu as sur toi ! Ordonna le voleur d'une voix rauque. 

Avec une infime once de panique Louis regarda autours tout en tendant la main vers son bâton de marche.  
Après quelques coups d'œil jeté aux alentours, et que rien ne bougeait Louis en déduit qu'ils étaient seul, il remonta discrètement son genou pendant que le voleur était en train de le menacer. Et alors qu'il allait attraper le baluchon de Louis, le brigand fut repoussé violemment par le chaussure en toile du châtain et ensuite assommé par un coup de bâton de marche. 

-Reviens ici, sale petit paysan de mon... 

Mais Louis était désormais trop loin pour l'entendre, il court encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la ville entourant le château. Là il était à l'abri c'est sûr. 

On est lundi c'est à dire le jour du marché. Les bonnes odeurs se mélanges, mais une est plus forte et attire l'attention de Louis. La tourte au poulet. Ça sent la tourte au poulet. 

Le ventre de Louis grogne alors que cette odeur l'emporte sur toute les autres autours. Le bout de pain noir de midi n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir surtout avec sa course effrénée.  
Malheureusement Louis ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle dépense  
Alors après avoir regardé avec un amour sans faille cette tourte il passa son chemin. 

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le château les gens se poussait sur son passage il n'était pourtant ni très grand ni très impressionnant. Le mécheux regarda alors ses ses vêtement; rien. Ses chaussures; rien. Passa une main dans ses cheveux; rien et enfin son regard dériva sur son bâton il vit alors qu'il était recouvert de sang. Enfin la partie avec laquelle il avait assumé le briguant était recouverte de rouge. 

Il se dirigea vite vers une fontaine sur la place et se regarda dans le reflet de l'eau.  
Sa joue droite avait quelques éclaboussures et une mince ligne rouge avec des coulures de même couleur s'étendait sur son cou.  
Il mit ses mains en coupe et s'aspergea le visage, ouf heureusement qu'il s'en est aperçu. Et dire qu'il avait failli se présenter au château dans cet état. 

Le soleil était à présent très haut dans le ciel. L'heure de son rendez-vous approchait à grands pas, il se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide et rythmé vers le château. Le château était très grand et projetait son ombre sur Louis et toutes les personnes aux alentours.  
Louis resta béa devant l'immensité de cet édifice. Et alors qu'il se décidait enfin à passer les portes fortifiée du château, un soldat en uniforme l'arrêta en plaçant sa hallebarde à quelques centimètre de son nez lui coupant des cheveux au passage. 

Louis sursauta puis recula de quelques pas puis regarda le garde des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. 

-T'es nouveau toi ? Soupira le soldat. T'as un laissez-passer ? 

Louis haussa les épaules. Un laissez-passer ? Il n'avait rien de se genre qui lui venait à l'esprit. 

-Pas de laissez-passer, pas d'entrée. Conclue le garde. 

Soudain le châtain eu une illumination, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'homme en uniforme. 

-Excusez-moi ? Vous pensez que ça, ça fera l'affaire. Demanda Louis en lui tendant la lettre comportant le sceau royal. 

-Parfait tu peux y aller mon garçon. 

Le châtain hocha la tête et envoya un sourire poli au garde en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Ce dernier lui répondit avec un clin d'œil et un "bonne chance".  
Une fois la porte principale passée un domestique plutôt âgé dans la quarantaine et ayant l'air d'un majordome lui le guida jusqu'à une grande pièce toute décorée de lustre et d'étoffes. En entrant dans cette salle Louis se senti sale au milieux de toute cette richesse.

En voyant les membres de la famille royale dans leurs trône Louis s'avança et alla s'agenouilla devant eux. Il y avait le roi Desmond, la reine Anne et la princesse Gemma mais quand il eu l'accord de la royauté pour se relever, il observa discrètement et remarqua l'absence du prince Harry Styles.  
D'un signe de main le roi renvoya Louis et le majordome. Après une dernière révérence le châtain s'en alla toujours derrière l'adulte qui le guida enfin vers son nouveau lieu de travail : les écuries. 

*****

Louis eu quelque heures pour s'installer dans l'aile des domestiques. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très grand ou de très poussé, à vrai dire les domestiques n'était que la pour dormir. Et encore pas très longtemps, mais certains travaillaient de nuit et d'autres de jour ce qu'il fait que la pièce n'était jamais vide.  
Chacun avait son casier et un lit.  
Tout les valets ne dormaient pas dans cette pièce, certains rentraient en ville si ils en avaient le temps et enfin il y avait des valets de pieds qui restaient avec leur maître tout le temps, durant la journée comme durant la nuit. 

Louis déposa donc ses quelques affaires et retourna à son mentor dans les écuries. L'apprentissage ne durait que deux jours mais il n'y a pas besoin de plus d'une minute pour apprendre à ramasser du crottin avec une pelles. Durant ces deux jours il appris à seller les chevaux les brosser, s'occuper d'eux en général. Cette partie la lui prie quelques temps, mais il avait 4 sœur et il passait son temps à les comparer à des ânes donc il était plutôt fier du résultat. 

***** 

Les mois passèrent à un train-train habituel et monotone mais Louis ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Il était heureux dans ce nouveau monde de chevaux de crottin et de nouveaux amis. Car oui il serait fait de nouveaux amis. 

Niall l'apprenti du cuisinier. C'est un blond, très bavard et maladroit. Vraiment on se demande ce qu'il fait aux cuisines, il est toujours joyeux et son rire redonnerait le sourire à tout le monde sans exception. Il a 15 ans comme Louis. 

Il y a aussi Liam, c'est un grand brun musclé, qui vit au château avec son père et sa mère. Son père est le ministre de la guerre et il est bien décidé à prendre le même chemin. Il a le même âge que Louis et Niall. 

Enfin il y a Zayn. Zayn vient d'un pays voisin qui était en guerre avec celui-ci il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années, l'autre peuple a été vaincu et Zayn abandonné par ses parents. Alors la famille royale la recueille et il considère le peintre du palais comme son père, celui ci en a fait son élève. Il a un an de moins que les autres. 

Louis passait ses journées à s'occuper des chevaux qui était devenus ses confidents préférés, il leurs disaient tout ses petits secrets. Puis quand sa journée de travail était fini il s'éclipsait à la cuisine et rigolait avec sa bande. Quelques fois quand il allait à la cuisine, il voyait Niall qui parlait d'un ton enjoué avec un jeune bouclé.  
Puis d'autres fois il voyait se meme bouclé se promener avec Zayn dans les jardins où s'entraîner à l'épée avec Liam. 

*****

Deux ans passèrent, Louis avait maintenant la responsabilité des destriers des plus grandes personnalités du royaume et en particulier ce de la famille royale. Il était fier, tant de travail était maintenant récompensé. Quand le fin de l'hiver approcha Louis fut ordonné de préparer les chevaux pour une partie de chasse afin de célébrer comme il se doit l'anniversaire du prince Harry. 

Pendant cette partie de chasse, il ne restaient aucun cheval dans l'écurie. 

-Louis, l'interpella son ancien mentor mais quand bien même supérieur, tu as bien travaillé va te reposer. 

Louis hocha la tête et s'en alla dans les jardins, un silence régnait en l'absence de toutes les personnes normalement présentes à cette heure ci. Louis se trouva un arbre qui faisait un d'ombre et se remémora son anniversaire qui avait eu lieu près de deux mois au paravent. 

-Tu ferme bien les yeux Louis, criait presque Niall dans son oreille. 

Le dit Louis soupira jurant presque que Niall venait de lui percer le tympan.  
Et alors que Zayn pouffai, le blond retira ses mains qui cachaient la vision de Louis.  
Liam se tenait avec ses bras autours des épaules de Zayn qui souriait. Et devant eux se tenait un gâteau rempli de crème et de fruits provenants du potager royal.  
Louis souri ému et pris ses trois compères dans ses bras, les remerciant des centaines et des centaines de fois pour se magnifique anniversaire. Puis de la part de Liam et Zayn, il reçut un bâton de marche forgé par le brun puis peint et sculpté par le métis. 

Ce bâton était aussi parfait pour se battre, et adapté à la technique de Louis. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Liam il s'entraînaient tous les deux et malgré que Liam manie l'épée depuis ses premiers pas, il fut impressionné par le mécheux. 

*****

Une autre journée passa, les chevaux étaient épuisés et Louis avait une montagne de travail sur les épaules. Les heures défilèrent à toute vitesse, et le soir arriva laissant tout le monde épuisé.  
Louis s'adossa à une palissada dans l'espoir de souffler un peut. 

-Écuyer ? Appela une voix rauque derrière le mécheux. 

-Oui, répondit Louis en se retournant. 

Une fois totalement de face, il écarquilla les yeux et tomba immédiatement à genoux aux pieds de la personne. 

-Mon prince, chuchota Louis. 

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda Harry faisant signe à Louis de se relever. 

-Je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson, Votre Majesté. Impressionné par le prince. 

\- Eh bien Louis, peut tu seller mon cheval ?

-Oui Votre Altesse, ce sera fait dans peut de temps. 

Harry hocha la tête et s'appuya contre la palissade pendant que le châtain courut pour aller chercher la selle, les rênes...  
Le cheval fut prêt en un temps record sous l'œil averti du prince.  
Et une tout finit, le châtain tendis la longe à Harry tout en s'inclinant aussi bas que possible. 

-Merci. Dit Harry avant de monter sur son destrier et partir au galop hors de l'écurie. 

Louis attendit le retour du prince pendant plusieurs heures afin de récupérer le cheval et le desseller pour la nuit.  
Près de cinq heures plus tard le prince revient alors que le châtain somnolait milieu de la nuit.  
Harry descendit de son cheval puis tendis la longe à l'écuyer qui s'était agenouillé une fois de plus comme le voulait le protocole. 

-Tu n'aurait pas dû m'attendre. Cette phrase fut la dernière du fils royal avant qu'il ne quitte l'écurie.  
Louis dessella le cheval, et parti enfin se coucher. Il ne dormi pas beaucoup cette nuit. Deux billes émeraudes revenant dans la nuit l'avalait envoûté.  
Il se maudit d'être tombé sous le charme de l'homme le plus prisé de tout le royaume voir plus. 

*****

Plusieurs mois passèrent où Louis était plus que distrait, le prince venait de plus en plus de aux écuries, prétextant des envies de ballades ou juste des choses à vérifier. 

-Louis, reste concentré, le recadra Liam tout en lui assénant un coup d'épée en bois dans les côtes. 

Le châtain expira tout l'air de ses poumons sous le choc et se laissa tomber sur un genou, il se releva à l'aide de son bâton. En tant que serf il n'avait pas le droit de posséder une arme que ce soit épée, dague ou arbalète.  
De plus son bâton lui convenait très bien. Il s'entraînait avec rage contre Liam qui l'attaquait avec toutes les armes blanches possible. 

Liam attendit patiemment que le châtain se relève puis il chargea sur lui en brandissant la pointe de son bâton vers l'apprenti guerrier. Celui-ci pris de surprise ne put que lever son bras afin de se faire protéger le visage. Il tomba à la renverse et quand il réouvrir les yeux allongé sur le dos, Liam fit face à un Louis à califourchon sur son torse en train de glousser comme un abruti. 

-Quoi ? Soupira Liam malgré un léger sourire. 

-Tu me dois une tourte au poulet, rigola encore plus le mécheux.

-Je sais, je sais. Soupira une nouvelle fois le perdant. 

Zayn lui étendu dans l'herbe faisait quelques croquis des deux zouaves en train, à présent, de se chamailler comme deux enfants.  
Le métis les regardaient, ou plutôt regardait Liam en train de se faire tirer ses joues par le châtain en lui faisant ses yeux de chiot.  
Niall malheureusement n'avait pas put venir faute à un dîner important à préparer. 

Cette bande ne voyait pas une tête couronnée à plusieurs mètres de là les observer de ses deux orbes émeraudes avec un sourire attendri. 

*****

Après encore des mois de dur labeur à l'écurie Louis fêta ses dix-sept ans. Et dire que ça faisait deux ans qu'il travaillait ici. Le temps est froid, il finissait de nettoyer le box de l'étalon de la princesse Gemma, puis il entra dans celui du prince.  
Mais alors qu'il pris une brosse, et qu'il commença à nettoyer le cheval, il aperçu une ombre assise sur la paille. Louis agrippa son bâton appuyé sur un mur du box. Le châtain s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et bougea l'ombre endormi du bout de son bâton. 

L'ombre grogna et se releva baillant. Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient sur ses oreilles. Louis terrorisé tomba immédiatement à genoux devant le prince.

-Votre Altesse ?! Veuillez m'excuser, je suis désolé pour cet incident... C'est entièrement ma faute. 

Le mécheux se confondait misérablement en excuse, le genoux dans le box pas encore nettoyé aux pieds d'un prince un peut perdu. 

-Relève toi écuyer, dit il dans un bâillement. 

-Je suis vraiment confus, Mon Prince, bafouilla Louis.

-Ce n'est rien Louis. 

Le châtain rougit; le prince avait retenu son nom. Il se releva enfin et regarda le prince dans les yeux et sourit. Harry avait les yeux rouges et de la paille dans les cheveux. 

-Que faites-vous ici, Votre Majesté ?  
Demanda Louis timidement conscient d'être indiscret. 

-Bon anniversaire, Louis.

-Je... enfin... vous... anniversaire... Quoi ?! Bredouilla Louis son cerveau à présent sur OFF. 

Louis était perdu, le prince, LE PRINCE venait en personne lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Et il était devant lui la bouche ouverte, les genoux recouverts de boue en train de bredouiller minablement devant le deuxième héritier de la putain de famille royale...  
Harry pouffa avant de sortir un paquet fumant de sa poche. 

-Tu as déjà mangé Louis ?

-Non, Votre Altesse, je vais y aller quand votre cheval sera propre... et le box aussi.

-Je le demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre, tu pourrais me rejoindre en cuisine ? Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure-ci. 

Louis s'inclina en baissant la tête, ça serait un honneur Votre Altesse. 

Harry souri, et commença à marcher en direction de la cuisine. Le châtain tenait son cadeau fumant entre ses mains qui sentait merveilleusement bon la tourte au poulet. Une fois les deux arrivés dans la cuisine, le bouclé s'assit et regarda attentivement le birthday boy. 

-Assied toi Louis. C'est toi le roi aujourd'hui. 

Louis gloussa et s'assit à son tour, il ouvrit le paquet découvrant sans surprise son plat préféré. 

-Votre Majesté ? 

-Mmm fredonna le prince. 

-Comment vous savez pour le... enfin... la tourte ?

-Niall me l'a dit.

Louis gloussa en notant mentalement de lapider le blond. Il se leva, attrapa un couteau pour couper la tourte en deux, ensuite il poussa une moitié restante vers le bouclé.  
Le prince souri gentiment et mangea sa part en silence tout en observant le mignon châtain devant lui qui savourait chaque bouché qu'il prenait de sa tourte. 

La soirée se finit précipitamment agréablement malgré le temps glacial de la fin du mois de décembre.  
Louis rentrais aux écuries souriant de la soirée qu'il venait de passer... mais Harry le regardait faire les sourcils froncés. 

-Louis ?

L'interpelée se retourna précipitamment, mis un genou à terre devant le bouclé. 

-Mon Prince ? 

Harry mis un genou à terre devant Louis et alors qu'ils était à la même hauteur il gloussa. 

-Vous allez salir vos vêtements, Votre Altesse. Sourit Louis. 

-Tu vas où ? 

-J-je vais dormir. Ce qui en soit sonnait plus comme une question. 

-L'aile des domestique est de l'autre côté. 

-Je dors dans l'écurie... c'est très confortable, en plus il fait plus chaud avec les chevaux et les chiens que derrière les murs en pierre.

Harry parut étonné mais ne dis rien, il hocha juste la tête en souhaitant bonne nuit au mécheux. 

***** 

-Niall je te jure que je vais t'étriper. 

-Calme-toi Lou, j'ai fais quoi pour recevoir autant de menaces de mort ?

-Tu as parlé au prince ??

-Oui tout les jours c'est un bon ami. 

-Pourquoi tu lui as donné la date de mon anniversaire ?!

-Alors... je lui ai rien donné du tout. C'est lui qui me l'a deviné, et ensuite il m'a juste demandé ce que t'aimerai bien manger. 

Louis haussa les sourcils mais décida tant bien que mal de croire le blond. Puis il laissa Niall à sa cuisine pour aller retrouver Zayn sous la neige à côté de lac.  
Le lac était en fait en petit étang caché derrière les jardins royaux, il retrouva donc le métis avec ses feuilles de dessin tremblotant sous le froid, il avait les yeux rouges mais Louis ne sut dire si c'était à cause du froid ou autre chose. 

-Coucou Zy'. 

-Salut Lou. 

-Ça va ? Tu ne devrais pas rester dans le froid t'as les yeux rouges et les lèvres bleues. 

-Les yeux c'est pas le froid... Mais bref, je voulais absolument peindre le lac sous la neige. 

Louis pouffa et s'assit à côté du métis. Il discutèrent de tout et de rien dans le froid comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois. Le mécheux aimait se confier à Zayn, sans doutes parce qu'il se ressembles ils sont tous les deux nés loin d'ici. Ils se comprennent. 

-Salut. 

Une voie grave les fit sursauter mais quand Zayn vit Liam il se leva comme si l'enfer venait de monter sur terre et s'en alla. Le mécheux haussa un sourcil pour manifester son incompréhension mais Liam haussa juste les épaules, poussant un soupir coupable. Le châtain ne chercha pas à comprendre. 

-Tomlinson... je cherche Tomlinson.  
Un majordome arrivait à bout de souffle. 

-Je suis Louis Tomlinson. Cria Louis pour attirer l'attention du majordome. 

-Tomlinson, la famille royale veut te voir. Tout de suite. 

Liam gloussa, je sais pas ce que tu as fait toi...

Le châtain fit une moue, effrayé de la suite, il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans cette grande salle, trop brillante et trop propre pour lui.  
Mais il finit quand même par suivre le monsieur habillé en noir et entra dans le château. Il entra dans la salle, s'avança devant toute la famille assise sur leur trône respectif et s'agenouilla. 

-Vos Altesses, puis-je de demander pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

-Tu vas devenir le valet personnel de mon fils. Dit le roi faisant signe à Louis de se lever. Le roi se redressa aussi de son siège et tourna autours du tout nouveau valet pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. 

-Ce serai un honneur, Votre Majesté. 

-Parfait, répondit le roi mais de toute façon pas d'autre réponse était acceptable.

Harry se leva alors et sorti, ordonnant au châtain de rester derrière lui. Il le mena a sa chambre. Une pièce immense avec un lit à baldaquin, des bibelots sur les étagères, un matelas de fortune au pied du lit.

-Tu es content Louis ? 

-Oui Mon Prince. 

*****

Les jours passaient, et une calme routine s'installa, Louis dormais au pieds du prince, il le réveillait, l'habillait et le suivait durant ses diverses activités de la journée. A vrai dire Louis était plutôt content parce que son fantasme ne restait jamais à moins de 3 mètres de lui. Mais le prince approchait de ses 17 ans alors une ribambelle de prétendantes se présentaient devant le bouclé. 

Louis ne les supportaient pas et tout les jour elles se faisaient plus nombreuses, plus teigneuses et plus garces. Les voir tourner autours d'Harry lui enlevait sa bonne humeur de jour en jour.  
Puisque le prince ne semblait pas intéressé par les prétendantes, d'autres princes commencèrent à se présenter devant lui. Mais encore une fois, les efforts de tout le monde furent vain. 

-Jeune homme ? 

Louis se retourna, il était seul dans un couloir avec pour mission donnée par Harry d'aller chercher de nouveaux draps.  
Alors qu'il retournait les linges dns les bras lui cachant presque la vue, une voix fluette et très agréable l'interpella.  
Il se retourna empêtré dans les draps et mis genou à terre en voyant un prétendant du bouclé. 

-Votre Majesté Clifford. salua Louis d'une voix douce. 

Michael Clifford, héritier d'un lointain pays chaud et paradisiaque, gloussa en voyant comment le châtain se battait avec les draps. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et aida l'autre à s'en défaire en deux temps trois mouvements. 

-Tu peux m'appeler Michael. Quel est ton nom, beauté ?

-Je m'appelle Louis. 

Michael ne quitta pas un instant son sourire puis pris les draps des mains de Louis tout en le complimentant sur son nom et ses yeux. Le châtain rougit, et pensa que de toute façon son prince lui avait donné une tache quelconque pour se débarrasser de lui le temps de prendre du bon temps avec une prétendante ou un prétendant qu'il virerait dans 2 heure. 

-Tu vas où avec tout ça, beauté ? 

Louis s'empourpra une nouvelle fois avant de désigner une direction vague de son doigt. 

-Michael, ne me donnez pas de surnoms s'il vous plaît ce n'est-ce pas approprié. Bafouilla le mécheux pas trop convaincu par sa propre phrase.  
Louis de dirigea vers la porte de bois vernie du prince.

-Alors accepte une ballade dans les jardins ce soir, et j'arrêtais les surnoms... beauté. 

Le châtain ne répondit rien et toqua à la porte de son prince. Il entendit un entre étouffé par l'épaisse porte de bois.  
Le valet entra dans la belle chambre et commença à changer les draps alors que Michael restait sur le pas de porte, il fit une simple révérence devant Harry qui répondit avec un hochement de tête. 

-Alors pour ce soir, Louis ?

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ce soir, Louis ??

Louis ouvrit la bouche... 

-Je... Michael m'a invité ce soir. 

-Hors de question, il dégage. 

Louis sursauta face au ton dur du prince, il glissa un regard vers Micheal qui se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. Harry se leva et claqua la porte au nez du nouveau venu et se rapprocha à grand pas du mécheux qui était maintenant plus en colère qu'autre chose. 

-Qu'est ce qui vous prends ? Je vous appartient pas, je fréquente qui je veux. 

Harry bomba le torse et toisa Louis. 

-Écoute moi bien Louis, tu est un domestique alors soit tu m'obéit soit je te renvoie chez ta famille avec plus de dettes que tu ne pourras jamais payer.

Louis baissa la tête sans rien dire tremblotant de rage, il retourna changer les draps du prince qui se pris la tête entre les mains. Il avait honte d'avoir eu cette réaction mais sous la pression de ces derniers jours et la jalousie il n'avait pas pu se controller.

-Lou, écoute... 

Mais le châtain ayant finit d'arranger le lit se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna que quand il allait passer celle-ci. 

-Votre Majesté, cracha t-il, je serais à la cuisine pour préparer le buffet de ce soir, si vous avez besoin de moi je suis à votre service. 

Il fit une référence et se dirigea discrètement vers la cuisine. Une fois arrivée dans celle ci il retrouva Niall et le pris directement dans ses bras. Le blond ne chercha pas à comprendre et lui rendit son étreinte sentant la tristesse de Louis.  
Mais peut à près l'apprenti s'excusa peur après il avait trop à faire pour rester se prélasser avec son ami.  
Il se réfugiait donc avec les chiens de chasses qui vinrent se blottir contre lui. 

*****

Louis ouvrit les paupières, calme malgré les évènement d'il y a quelques heures. Il serra un peut plus fort le chiot endormi blotti contre son torse. Il avait toujours su que ses chances auprès du prince étaient nulle mais le savoir de cette façon... apprendre qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un domestique de plus aux yeux du bouclé lui faisait mal. Il aurait voulu ne serait-ce être qu'un ami même s'il n'arrivait pas à conquérir son cœur. 

-Tomlinson... le prince te veux dans sa chambre. 

Louis hocha la tête au majordome qui venait d'entrer, il était trop fatigué pour refuser... de toute façon Harry l'avait bien prévenu que s'il ne lui obéissait il le regretterait. Il marcha doucement des écuries à la chambre voulant retarder le moment de la confrontation. Il toqua sur la porte qu'il avait vu le plus de fois en 3 ans, il toqua si doucement qu'il fut surpris que le prince entende.  
La porte s'ouvrît et Louis se mit à genou après être entré, par habitude, une coutume pourtant, que le prince lui avait demandé d'arrêter. 

-Vous m'avez appelé Votre Altesse. 

Harry resta muet et s'accroupi en face du valet. Louis voulait que ça s'arrête, il n'était même plus en colère il avait juste tellement mal. 

-Je suis désolé Louis... 

Le prince se releva et ferma la porte. Il se remit ensuite en face du châtain et le pris dans ses bras. 

-Je suis tellement désolé Lou... 

Le mécheux le serra contre lui en retours, il ne lui en voulait plus. Le prince se releva suivit de son valet, qui découvrit la pièce réaménagée de façon à placer une table remplie de différents plat, tous ayant l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres.  
Le bouclé tira une chaise invitant Louis à s'asseoir dessus, il s'installa ensuite en face du mécheux et commença à le servir. 

-Et le buffet ? Demanda Louis réalisant qu'il était là au lieu de répondre aux moindres désirs des invités. 

-J'ai renvoyé tout le monde, je t'ai trouvé toi et c'est parfait. 

-M-merci Harry. Rougit Louis. 

Le prince se leva, marcha jusqu'à Louis, se baissa de manière à coller leurs fronts et embrassa les lèvres du châtain. Ce n'était qu'un baiser lèvres contre lèvres mais il promettait beaucoup de choses.  
Quand ils eurent fini de manger Harry poussa le chariot en dehors de la chambre puis attrapa Louis par les épaules et sous les genoux pour le poser sur le lit. 

-Ça te dirais d'être ma princesse. 

Louis rougit et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Le prince se plaça à cheval sur le bassin du mécheux l'embrassant langoureusement. Au bout d'un petit moment il mordit doucement la lèvre du plus petit qui gémit donc laissa l'accès de sa bouche à son bien aimé qui s'empressa de jouer avec sa langue. 

Louis gémissait tout en remuant son bassin voulant de la friction contre le prince. 

-Tu me fais confiance Lou ? 

-Ouii Harry fais moi ce que tu veux. 

Le bouclé se pencha sur le cou de Louis est commença à le lécher et le marquer d'une multitude de suçons. Il passa ses mains sous le haut du pour le lui enlever, traçant avec sa langue une ligne partant de son nombril à la base de son cou. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux téton du mécheux. Ses deux boutons de chair roses pointaient et se durcissaient sous l'excitation demandant de l'attention. Harry les suçaient, les mordaient, et jouait avec grâce à ses longs doigts.  
Il enleva son haut à lui sous les yeux émerveillés de Louis qui ne se gêna pas pour retracer ses abdos, résultats de longues heures d'entraînements avec Liam et le père de celui-ci. Le prince donna un coup de bassin qui les fit gémir tout les deux, puis voyant la détresse dans les yeux de Louis il décida de jouer avec lui.  
Il descendit le pantalon du mécheux qui finit quelque part dans la pièce. Il caressa ensuite ses cuisses puis y laissa une multitude de suçons mais il ne touchait jamais la où Louis en avait le plus besoin. 

-Harry~, haleta le châtain après que le bouclé lui ai laissé une marque sur une de ses fesses. 

-Oui ma princesse ? Murmura t'il sensuellement en embrassant la dite marque. 

-S'il t~te plaît. Touche m~moi. 

-Mais je te touche là... je ne fais que ça.

-Non... s'il te plaît... j~~je t'en supplie. 

Le bouclé vint l'embrasser puis attrapa son bas et son sous-vêtement qu'il descendit d'un seul geste. La virilité du châtain buta contre son ventre, Harry en face du trou du mécheux souffla dessus. Le résultat fut immédiat, Louis contracta tout ses membres alors qu'il criait son plaisir.  
Harry remonta pour embrasse son valet et attrapa une bouteille d'huile de massage, il s'en mis sur deux de ses doigt et approcha son index du muscle rose de Louis. Il massa quelques instants l'intimité du châtain pour finalement pousser et regarder son doigt se faire aspirer alors que le mécheux gémissais tellement qu'il n'aurait plus de voix le lendemain.  
Harry ajouta une deuxième doigt mais une moue de douleur se peignit sur le visage de Louis. Le prince arrêta tout mouvement et alla embrasser Louis tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Il attrapa ensuite le queue de son valet étalent doucement le liquide seminal sur son gland. Un troisième et dernier doigt entra en Louis, inquiet Harry avait ajouté une énorme quantité d'huile ce qui fit que le mécheux accepta l'intrusion avec plus de plaisir que de douleur. 

-Harry prends-moi, s'il te plaît. C'est bon je suis prêt. Débita Louis ayant besoin de le prince en lui. 

Sa phrase se termina en un gémissement de mécontentement alors qu'Harry retirait ses doigts. Il s'aligna a l'entrée du châtain et poussa doucement...  
Louis haletait face à la présence du bouclé. 

-Si~~si gros... Harry... pleurnichait-il. 

Le prince commença doucement les vas et viens à l'intérieur de Louis. Qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Puis le châtain poussa Harry qui s'allongea sur le dos alors que Louis le chevauchait.  
Le châtain commença à sautiller sur la virilité du bouclé qui grognait de plaisir. 

-Oui... vas y bébé. Fait des cercles avec~~ ton bassin~ mon cœur. 

-J...Han je suis bon ~Harry ? 

Le prince ne répondit pas et agrippa juste sa nuque et l'embrassa de tout son soûl. Harry donna un coup de bassin du fort que les autres et toucha une boule de nerf de Louis qui hurla. 

-Ouiouioui... encore~~ Harry... ~ s'il te plaît. 

Le bouclé retourna son valet d'un cou de hanche et se retrouva sur lui pour le pilonner. Louis sent une boulé de chaleur monter dans son ventre, il geint et supplie le prince d'y aller plus fort. 

-Harry, j~~je viens~~. Harreh. 

Harry comprends et susurre à son oreille. 

-Viens mon cœur... viens pour moi. 

Louis explosa, tachant son torse et celui du prince. Harry continua à pilonner Louis et finit par venir dans un long râle remplissant le valet qui larmoyait de plaisir.  
Harry se retira alors que le muscle de Louis se contractais dans le vide, un peut de sperme coulait de celui-ci. Le prince se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau rattachée à la chambre royale. 

-Non... ne part pas s'il te plaît. 

-Je ne m'en vais pas, ne t'inquiète pas ma princesse. 

Louis gémit et laissa Harry partir, qui revient deux minutes après, un linge mouillé dans les mains, ne voulant pas laisser Louis attendre.  
Il lava le châtain, le débarrassant de toutes les traces sur ses fesses, ses cuises, et son torse. Louis frissonnait alors que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même, il était vraiment fatigué.  
Le bouclé remonta la couverture sur le châtain qui s'endormi immédiatement, heureux d'être propre.  
Harry se mit un sous vêtement et s'allongea aux côté de son valet, il le pris dans ses bras et d'endormi contre lui. 

*****

Harry se réveilla Louis étant lové contre son torse respirant tout doucement comme un chaton. Le prince se détacha de lui et parti se doucher...

Louis ouvrit les yeux au doux son du chant des oiseau. Il tata la place à côté de lui espérant y trouver Harry mais personne n'était là malgré le fait que le lit soit encore chaud.Le châtain soupira, enfonça sa tête dans le coussin moelleux.  
Pensant : 

Évidemment que je suis qu'un coup d'un soir. Qu'est ce que je croyais ?  
Prépare toi mentalement à ce qu'il te dégage. 

A ce moment là le prince sorti de la douche les cheveux encore mouillés. Louis se releva puis se mis à genoux sur le lit...

-Harry... je t'aime. 

Puis il ferma les yeux très fort comme s'il avait lâché une bombe et qu'il attendait qu'elle explose. Les secondes passaient comme des heures, Louis avait de plus en plus peur. Puis il senti deux bras l'entourer et une bouche se coller contre la sienne. 

-Moi aussi je t'aime, princesse. 

Louis soupira de soulagement, il l'avait espéré tellement fort et maintenant son rêve devenait réalité.  
Le mécheux se leva et fit quelques pas avant de tomber dans les bras de son prince une douleur le foudroyant au bassin. Harry pouffait alors que Louis lui donnait des coups dans l'épaule avec la force d'une plume. 

-C'est ta faute Hazz. 

-Peut être mais je pense qu'avec les son que tout le château a entendu tu a aimé. 

Louis marmonna une réponse incompréhensible comprenant un j'ai pas été aussi bruyant que ça dans l'épaule du bouclé tout en jouant avec ses cheveux.  
Puis après avoir somnolé pendant plusieurs heures, Harry décida de le présenter à ses parents, autrement dit Louis allait rencontrer le roi, la reine, et la princesse avec Harry à ses côtés. 

-Harry, t'aurais pas vu ma brosse, tu la prends tout le temps. Débuta une tornade brune qui était entrée en un coup de vent.  
En voyant Louis assit sur le lit elle s'immobilisa et le regarda attentivement. 

-Gemma j'ai pas vu ta brosse. Soupira le prince. 

Gemma l'ignora totalement et continua de détailler le châtain vraiment mal à l'aise. 

-C'est toi qui a crié cette nuit ? Demanda la brune sans aucune pudeur. 

Louis devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et bafouilla ce qui pouvait autant être des excuses qu'une recette de cuisine.  
Mais Harry vint a sa rescousse en poussant Gemma hors de la chambre. 

-Finalement pas besoin de rencontrer ma sœur elle te connais déjà. Pouffa le bouclé, amusé. 

Mais Louis était inquiet alors il demanda d'une toute petite voix. 

-J'ai été bon, Harry ? 

-Mais bien sûr. 

-J'ai pas été trop bruyant ? Redemanda le châtain, il n'était pas très à l'aise. 

-Écoute moi Louis... Tu as été parfait. Termina le prince, et pour finir sa phrase il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.


	2. Coureur de jupons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça se passe dans le même univers que la partie précédente. Tout est en PDV Zayn. Bonne lecture. 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venez me suivre sur Wattpad svp lovelarry55

Je connais Niall, Liam et Harry depuis tout petit. Je suis le plus souvent avec eux parce que les autres du royaume me traite comme un ennemi étranger alors que j'ai grandis ici. J'ai juste une couleur de peau un peu différente.  
J'ai un an de moins que les deux autres donc je suis un peu le bébé de la bande, surtout de Liam qui me laisse m'asseoir sur ses genoux et qui me prends souvent dans ses bras. C'est vraiment confortable.

Flashback

-Zaynou ?? M'appelle Liam.  
Je lui fredonne en réponse et il vient se placer derrière moi pour entourer mes épaules.

-Tu fais quoi ? Le demande-t-il.  
Il est idiot ou quoi ? S'il enlevait son nez de mon coup et qui levait les yeux il verrait bien ce que je fais. Mais je soupire et je réponds quand même.

-Je dessine.

Il enfonce un peu plus son nez dans mon cou et comme ses cils me chatouille je lâche un petit rire. Malgré cet élan de joie il me souffle en faisant une moue.

-Tu n'es pas très joyeux aujourd'hui.

Merci captain obvious je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Mais c'est l'été et il fait chaud... trop chaud et en plus Liam me colle.

-J'ai chaud. Je dis simplement. Il sait que je déteste avoir chaud alors il se décolle et me propose.

-On à qu'à aller au lac.

Le lac c'est en fait en petit étang ou on peut se baigner, on y va depuis qu'on est tout petits avec les autres mais la depuis que chacun est devenu apprenti il y a vraiment pas longtemps du coup on ne se voit plus trop. Mais quand Liam me propose ça, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, merci Li. Je dis en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

J'aime beaucoup Liam, c'est avec lui que je suis le plus à l'aise, je lui tiens la main, on se fait des bisous.... je pensais que c'était normal pour deux gamins de treize et quatorze ans mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'à pas vraiment.  
Louis arrive alors et je sors de mes souvenirs, il fait froid et j'ai les yeux rouges. J'ai pleuré mais ça personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Malgré le fait que je discute avec le châtain je me replonge dans mes pensée.

Je suis allongé dans le gazon doux et des pâquerettes me chatouillent le visage. Les parfums de l'été me font sourire. Soudain une vague d'eau m'arrive dessus, j'ai poussé un cri, un peu aiguë je l'avoue.

-Liam ?!

J'entends un gloussement, et un hoquet faussement outré, alors je me relève et je vois Liam qui fait une moue boudeuse en pointant discrètement du bout de l'index Niall qui sifflotait comme si de rien n'était.

-T'es arrivé quand toi ? Demandais-je faisant mine de gronder Niall les mains sur les hanches.

-Y'a assez longtemps pour te balancer assez d'eau et que tu sois trempé, mon poulet. Se moqua le blond.

-Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir le blondinet. Marmonnais-je en lui sautant dessus.  
On tomba tout les deux à l'eau en rigolant. Liam me souleva sans aucun effort et ils se liguèrent contre moi pour me chatouiller.

-Alors comme ça on pensait que c'était ma faute ? Chuchota le brun à mon oreille.

Entre deux éclats de rire j'essaye de me défendre du mieux que je peux prétextant, qu'on était que tout les deux donc je ne pouvais pas savoir que le blond serai là. Mais Liam ignora mes arguments et continua à me chatouiller les côtes et le cou.

Je repousse le blond avec mon pied et il tombe dans l'eau. Liam me prends en princesse et je souris.

-Merci Lima bean. Je me moque de lui avec ce surnom qu'il ne supporte pas mais contrairement à ce que j'attendais il ne fronce pas les sourcils, un sourire s'étire juste sur son visage. Soudain ses bras le lâche et me laisse tomber les fesses en premier dans l'eau. Je crie une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître sous l'eau.

Je sors de l'eau en toussant alors que les deux autres débiles sont en train de s'étouffer de rire. En même temps je suis tout habillé et trempé de la tête aux pieds.

-LIAM, ESPÈCE DE SALE... SALE...sale... je poussais un soupir ne trouvant pas d'insultes adaptés. Alors que les deux autres se marraient comme des cons. Je gonflais mes joues et me sorti de l'eau pour m'étaler sur le gazon au milieu d'un rayon de soleil qui me réchauffa instantanément.

Puis plusieurs années ont passées, Niall a rencontré une rousse du nom d'Amy et surtout Louis est arrivé. Des le début on a été plutôt proche avec Loulou, c'est sans doute parce que tout les deux on n'est pas vraiment à notre place dans ce château. On parle souvent d'où on vient et même si je ne me souviens pas de mon pays, mon père d'adoption m'en parle souvent. J'aime beaucoup ces moments là où il me raconte sa vie avec ses 6 sœurs son frère et ses deux parents. Il me raconte aussi à quel point la vie était dure et chacun devait travailler d'arrache-pied pour ne pas crouler sous les dettes à cause des taxes, des impôts et des dépenses. À vrai dire je n'ai jamais connu ça, j'ai toujours vécu dans ce grand château avec ses grandes chambres et ces grands lustres.  
Je dessine Liam et Louis en train de s'entraîner à l'épée. 

Enfin je dessine Liam, il est si beau quand il se bat. Ses muscles ressortent et il a un joli sourire quand il gagne. J'aime de plus en plus être avec lui ces temps-ci, je le suis un peu partout mais ça a pas vraiment l'air de l'embêter. Je suis un peu comme son petit frère... même si j'aimerais être un peu plus.  
Harry approche de son anniversaire et une ribambelle de filles et de mecs se trimballe dans tout le château. Même si les prétendant-e-s se font recaler, ils/elles doivent rester pour le banquet.  
Du coup depuis trois jours des pimbêches sont collées à mon Liam... Hier je l'ai même vu à côté du lac avec un garçon. Et vu comment l'autre le regardait on aurait dit qu'il était à deux doigts de la lui mettre. J'en ai marre.

Il y a à peine une demi-heure je l'ai vu au lit avec une de ces salope, je le cherchais pour qu'on aille se balader sous la neige... comme avant. Mais la je suis sous la neige, j'ai froid, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, j'ai envie de rien. Liam m'a déchiré le cœur, enfin je me suis déchiré le cœur tout seul en me faisant des films.

Je ne suis que le petit chien bien sympathique qui fait tout ce qu'on lui demande.

-Coucou Zy'. Une voix me ramène à la réalité, je tourne la tête pour voir Louis tout souriant.

-Salut Lou, je réponds doucement, je n'ai pas envie de parler maintenant à vrai dire.

-Ça va ? Tu ne devrais pas rester dans le froid t'as les yeux rouges et les lèvres bleues. Je sais Louis, je sais.

-Les yeux c'est pas le froid... Mais bref, je voulais absolument peindre le lac sous la neige. Je répondis brasse en soupirant, mon excuse était si stupide qu'il n'y croira sûrement pas.

Il y croit, et il me parle de son Harry encore et encore, j'hoche la tête de temps en temps pour montrer que j'écoute. Comme d'habitude parler avec le châtain me calme et je recommence à sourire en peut.

-Salut. Sa voix résonne et nous fait sursauter par la même occasion.  
Je me lève et je m'enfuis dès que je vois Liam, il est plus avec sa pouffiasse ?

Je me dirige vers le grenier du château, plus personne n'y va depuis des années alors c'est devenu mon chez-moi. Papa m'y rejoint souvent et on peint tout les deux face à la petite fenêtre qui donne sur les jardins.

Liam arrive quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher mes pleurs.

-Li'...

-Je sais... je suis désolé.

-Li'... mes pleurs redoublent et il me prend dans ses bras tendrement.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi. Je t'aime Za'... je t'aime si fort. Il me chuchote à l'oreille, resserrant ses bras autours de moi comme une protection au monde extérieur.

-Mais... mais...

-C'est ma cousine, elle vient du royaume d'à côté. Je suis désolé Zayn.

-Pourquoi ? Je chuchote moi aussi.

-Je suis désolé pour le garçon, je sais que tu nous a vus.

Il me porte jusqu'à mon matelas et me pose dessus. Je le retiens et il se niche contre moi alors que je m'endors... heureux.


End file.
